totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Sprinklemist's Minor Characters
One word. E-P-I-C. Funny HaHa Good Times Michael is out of Signatures 23:53, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! I'm crazy and I know it 23:58, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, guys. Does anyone know if you can make the orane part of the box say something other than the page title? It's fine how it is, but I would prefer it wit their names at the top. Sprinklemisthasn't changed his signature in a long time. 23:59, December 31, 2011 (UTC) No idea. Sorry dude. Funny HaHa Good Times Michael is out of Signatures 00:03, January 1, 2012 (UTC) To do that, you'd have to make a new template (which I'd call "Sprinklemist Minor Character), and have the same coding as the original Character template except that you'd swap this line: | colspan="2" align="center" style="font-size:125%; color:Black;" bgcolor=#FF8C00 | With this one: | colspan="2" align="center" style="font-size:125%; color:Black;" bgcolor=#FF8C00 | } Mrdaimion: like you, 00:04, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, Mr. D. Looks like I have some more work to do. XD Sprinklemisthasn't changed his signature in a long time. 00:06, January 1, 2012 (UTC) No problem- I mainly only know that anyway cause I had to make my own character template today that was edited from the normal one (although I didn't have to change that, I was refreshed of the template's coding). =P Mrdaimion: like you, 00:08, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Was Karina's dog originally Creigh Jr.? XP ~ M M 02:01, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Nah, Creigh Jr. was purple. XD Sprinklemisthasn't changed his signature in a long time. 02:08, January 1, 2012 (UTC) This is extremely awesome, I loved Karina's dog. I hope to see Connie Muldoon next, or Beau's wife. (That one just occurred to me. XD) Is it the look in your eyes,Or is it this dancing juice? 02:19, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, Toad. I'm glad you like the page. As for your suggestion of Creigh's wife I like that idea. She never appeared, but she was still a heavily present character. Also, there was a pic I wanted to draw a long time ago that I should get to involving her. Sprinklemisthasn't changed his signature in a long time. 02:29, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Creigh's wife? XD Oh, and one more character I wanna see is Best. Sidekick. Ever.. XD Is it the look in your eyes,Or is it this dancing juice? 02:45, January 1, 2012 (UTC) I blame Creigh Jr. XD I meant Beau's wife... obviously. Sprinklemisthasn't changed his signature in a long time. 02:48, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Epic. :D Karina Hamilton and B.S.E. are exactly how I imagine them. xD I love Karina's pic, btw. I really like Screamfire pic, also. I want to see Connie Muldoon next. My name [[User:BrunoMartinkovitsch|'Bruno!']] 00:23, January 2, 2012 (UTC) I wanna see a Chris section! xD I'm a banana! 00:26, January 2, 2012 (UTC) If I ever did a Chris section it'd be his own page. Far too much content for this page. Next one is coming up soon. Sorry, not Connie Muldoon. :/ Sprinklemisthasn't changed his signature in a long time. 01:14, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Nice list of minors Sprink. I'm probably going to a list of my minor characters soon too because TDBPM has a lot of recurring minor characters. Oweguy Wanted a new sig 02:38, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Cool. I'll keep an eye out. 8D Sprinklemisthasn't changed his signature in a long time. 02:39, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Love this page. :D Leave a comment...LIKE A BOSS 18:23, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, OHF. I was considering having a poll to determine what I would get to sooner than later on this talk page. Does that sound good? I'd periodically change it after the top votegetters got done, and I'd put up ones I was thinking about. Of course, I'd also do surprise characters not on the poll, probably. Sprinklemisthasn't changed his signature in a long time. 19:14, January 2, 2012 (UTC) That sounds pretty cool, I say yes. Is it the look in your eyes,Or is it this dancing juice? 19:22, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, Toad, and everyone else that has been helping me out with feedback. Sprinklemisthasn't changed his signature in a long time. 19:24, January 2, 2012 (UTC) I love Super Salad's image, especially the pose he is making and his salad utensils, his salad themed acessories are awesome too. When I was writing this comment, you posted Robert's father's image... He scares me. I'm Manatee, and for some reason I like the number twelve. 23:47, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. As for Bobby's daddy, he is supposed to be an intimidating fella (as displayed by Robert being reluctant to tell him about his change in career goals), but he's a nice guy. XD Thanks for the comment, too. I wonder what people think of the new ones I post on this page. Sprinklemisthasn't changed his signature in a long time. 23:49, February 14, 2012 (UTC) I totally forgot Robert's dad appeared. o_o I like his image a lot. Wearing a kilt and making it look good is a funny talent, too. I actually also forgot about Super Salad until I read about him. I guess that's because he appeared for like, 8 seconds. XD I actually think his power is kind of awesome, in a weird way. It can be difficult getting the right amount of dressing on your salad. Sometimes it's too much, sometimes it's not enough. Oh, the adversity. :P -LalNow sashay away. 02:27, February 15, 2012 (UTC) I guess it does constitute as a super power. Also... I think you suggested Super Salad in the blog I had asking for minor character suggestions, no? I'm glad you like Robert's dad's pic. I personally like it, a lot. Sprinklemisthasn't changed his signature in a long time. 02:37, February 15, 2012 (UTC) I must say with Roberts Dad, I really want to see Robert's image updated.--'Kenzen11 - Talk - Blog' 16:57, February 15, 2012 (UTC) I have thought about doing that. I must say that I was expecting some sort of reaction from you with Robert's dad's pic. It seems like a general kind of pic you like (I think it's the beard). XD Sprinklemisthasn't changed his signature in a long time. 17:10, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Nothing says manly man like a beard, Whener you say draw people with certain thing or items do you expect to hear something from someone?--'Kenzen11 - Talk - Blog' 17:26, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Hm. I guess not really. TDALindsayfan does tend to comment on the good looking guys, only. And FHGTM seems to like cool looking characters. Sprinklemisthasn't changed his signature in a long time. 18:15, February 15, 2012 (UTC) I totally forgot about Super Salad. xD Salad hero is awesome. :P I really like his Salad suit. :D Oh, I'll comment on the Japanes host. He seems awesome. He looks like'' I Survived a Japanese Game Show'' host a bit, also (duh). xD I like his colorful clothes and the smiley in the microphone. Robert's father looks manly. His pic is awesome. I like his beard. [[User:BrunoMartinkovitsch|'Anne Maria:']] "Brick may not be attractive in any way, 19:28, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, Bruno. I'm a fan of the smiley on the microphone, too. XD I should put the characters on this page in a competition. Sprinklemisthasn't changed his signature in a long time. 19:57, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Total Drama: Minor Characters? Sounds good. xD [[User:BrunoMartinkovitsch|'Anne Maria:']] "Brick may not be attractive in any way, 23:13, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Seeing as there's only one girl, so far, it'll probably be a Bachelorette deal. XD Sprinklemisthasn't changed his signature in a long time. 23:24, February 15, 2012 (UTC) I loved Miss Johanson pic. :3 She's a cute old lady. xD *Ina moment* Jk I love her cat dress, and his purple hair, and his facial expression. [[User:BrunoMartinkovitsch|'Anne Maria:']] "Brick may not be attractive in any way, 19:22, February 18, 2012 (UTC) I like the new character. Don't call me by my full username, call me Michael. 19:26, February 18, 2012 (UTC) You mean 'her'? XD I'm glad you like the pic. I had tried to draw her several times, but the idea I had for exaggerated jowls is what made me carry through the pic, and I enjoyed the results, myself. Sprinklemisthasn't changed his signature in a long time. 19:28, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Awww Miss Johanson is so cute. Not Karen-cute, more like... I-Want-To-Hug-Her cute. I loved her face and her 'shortness'. I'm Manatee, and for some reason I like the number twelve. 19:36, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. I'm surprised anyone thinks she's cute. XD Sprinklemisthasn't changed his signature in a long time. 19:38, February 18, 2012 (UTC) *Her purple hair and her facial expression. xD [[User:BrunoMartinkovitsch|'Anne Maria:']] "Brick may not be attractive in any way, 21:13, February 18, 2012 (UTC) WHY CAN'T I BE AS GOOD AS SPRINK? Don't call me by my full username, call me Michael. 22:04, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Yes! I've always wanted to know what Burning Passion looked like. Angel Dust, too. They both look great.--Radical M I don't need a girl for Valentine's 22:05, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Michael, you're a thousand times better than I would have been at your age, plus, I think your art is better in some ways. Radi, thanks. I don't think either of them were requested, but I feel they both stood out. I'm glad you like their images. Sprinklemisthasn't changed his signature in a long time. 22:07, February 21, 2012 (UTC) I probably would've requested them had I remembered. They both stuck out to me, at least.--Radical M I don't need a girl for Valentine's 22:09, February 21, 2012 (UTC) 1st, thank. 2nd, You're just saying that cause you know i'm 11. Then there's you, a guy in his 20s (I believe) who uses his EXCELLENT art for stories when his drawings coulod be worth a fortune if they are printed out and sold. Really, you're that good. Don't call me by my full username, call me Michael. 22:10, February 21, 2012 (UTC) I wanted to know how Burning Passion looked like too, as I love vilainesses. And I have to admit, this league have the most attractive vilains someone could find, it should be called The Legion of Extraordinarily Good Looking Villains XD I'm Manatee, and for some reason I like the number twelve. 22:15, February 21, 2012 (UTC) As for The Blue Polo Shirt Guy, some of the colors didn't blend in all the way. Did you use color difference instead of transparency (strict)? Don't call me by my full username, call me Michael. 22:17, February 21, 2012 (UTC) I didn't change the coloring technique. What part of it didn't blend? I can't tell. Manatee, I'm sure the others, such as the crazy cabbie, and mysterious dude aren't as pretty. XD Sprinklemisthasn't changed his signature in a long time. 22:27, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Sprink, you don't realize how hard I laughed when I saw The Guy in a Light Blue Polo Shirt's face. :P Leave a comment...LIKE A BOSS 23:50, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Haha. Thanks. I'm glad I'm not the only one amused by it. Sprinklemisthasn't changed his signature in a long time. 23:57, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Wow. Burning Passion is "hot." Hehe, bad pun. :P Arrivederci, I'mma leave before this battle begins. ... 01:44, February 22, 2012 (UTC) You came up with three amazing pics. I laughed at Polo Shirt Man's face. xD I liked Angel Dust pic. He has such a perv teenager face. xD I'm in love with Burning Passion's pic. I always wanted to see how she looked like. And now I saw, and she's hot. (no pun) Sprink, you should draw more minor hot girls. :P That sounded way to perv. Seriously, amazing job with those three (as always). :D [[User:BrunoMartinkovitsch|'Anne Maria:']] "Brick may not be attractive in any way, 03:54, February 22, 2012 (UTC) I've got two more minors on the way, probably, tomorrow. I got the pics done, but I don't feel like updating the page tonight. Too tired. Neither are hot girls, though, so you'll have to stay satisfied with Karina, Burning Passion, and Miss Johanson for a little while. XD I might make another person tomorrow, too. Anyway, thanks guys. I'm glad you like the pics, and I appreciate the comments even though it's passed the initial posting of the page. Sprinklemisthasn't changed his signature in a long time. 04:44, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Being the local rock n' roll dudebroman, I have to comment on the latest minor characters. The Singer definitely looks pretty boozed up, what with his red face and all. Personally, I don't think he looks the most messed up, though. Even if it does look like he just fell off the wagon. The Drummer...Hmm, I don't know if I'd say he looks like a typical drummer, but, okay. I don't really know who would have casual sex with that guy, but he is in a band...so he could probably find someone. I like his mismatched socks; I'm sure that's a subtle nod at his role in the trio. Now, The Guitarist...he looks the most messed up to me. He's got track marks, so it looks like he's on the horse. However, the lines on his face make him look aged, and his overall appearance would suggest that he's pretty methed out. By the look at him, I'd bet my adminship that he gacks pretty hard. Overall, it's pretty cool to see a personification of "Sex, Drugs, and Rock N' Roll". I wonder if any of them will join the Forever 27 Club? Guns N' Roses Axl Rose is king 13:58, March 6, 2012 (UTC) I'm glad someone commented on them, as they seemed pretty sketchy. XD I was unsure if they were too out there. The drummer being stereotypical, doesn't really come from actual bands, more from cartoons or video games where the big burly drummer is kind of common. And as for the sex thing, well, he's probably the second best looking in the band, but being in a band is probably his biggest selling point. Appearance doesn't seem to matter when someone is in a band. XD I can understand why you might find the guitarist the most run down looking. He is pretty messed up. I think my being hit hardest by the alcoholic was probably due to personal reasons. He seems smashed, but not to the point where it's taken a toll like the guitarist. Anyway, I'm glad you like the reference I was going for. It's pretty dark territory, though. I did try to think up individual names for the guys, but... Well, I couldn't. XD Sprinklemisthasn't changed his signature in a long time. 14:14, March 6, 2012 (UTC) I'll take a shot at naming them, just for fun. XD The Singer looks like an Eric, The Drummer looks like a Moose (in more ways than one), and The Guitarist looks like an Eddie. Guns N' Roses Axl Rose is king 14:20, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Haha. I love Moose. That seems perfect, for whatever reason. As for Eddie, I can see him nicknamed as 'Fast Eddie'. It's a nickname I've heard a lot, and I think it applies with this guy for his underhanded vibe. As for Eric, it fits him, but I was thinking all of them would have some sort of nickname, or perhaps a last name, too, that is a reference to their vice. Like... Eric Daniels, or something like that. XD Sprinklemisthasn't changed his signature in a long time. 14:25, March 6, 2012 (UTC) On one of my Nuzlockes, I had a Beedrill nicknamed 'Fast Eddie' XD Guns N' Roses Axl Rose is king 14:26, March 6, 2012 (UTC) See? It is common. XD I forgot to mention the drummers socks. I just thought they'd have a little rock and roll vibe, and also to show that performing in his underpants is entirely intentional. I guess it could vaguely represent his putting on the wrong socks after taking them off, or something. XD Sprinklemisthasn't changed his signature in a long time. 14:28, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Maybe I just read too much into the sock thing. I dunno, I still think it makes sense. Guns N' Roses Axl Rose is king 14:30, March 6, 2012 (UTC) It does. It just wasn't intentional. Just one of those happy coincidences. XD Do you think I should change their names to actual names, or leave them how they are to make them more recognizable? If the latter, I could just put the names in trivia. Sprinklemisthasn't changed his signature in a long time. 14:33, March 6, 2012 (UTC) I think you should just put them in the trivia. Guns N' Roses Axl Rose is king 14:40, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Alright. Thanks for the feedback on these unsavory characters. 8D Sprinklemisthasn't changed his signature in a long time. 14:43, March 6, 2012 (UTC) A rocker named Moose? Seems familiar... XD jkjk I'm actually kinda surprised Writer came up with that name. In retrospect, if one were to come up with that name, chances are it would be for a rocker. XD I like the pics too BTW, but I like all your pics. XD--Radical M I was going to make song lyrics as my signature 14:57, March 6, 2012 (UTC) I was thinking of Moose from the Archie comics. XD Guns N' Roses Axl Rose is king 14:58, March 6, 2012 (UTC) So it's default Radi that you like my pics, so your comments mean nothing? TT_TT jk XD I didn't remember your Moose, either. U thin it suits my guy pretty well, though, too. That is funny that they're semi-related. And Moose from Archie comics? XD I should put that in trivia. I find it pretty amusing. Sprinklemisthasn't changed his signature in a long time. 15:01, March 6, 2012 (UTC) I was thinking of adding lipstick stainds to the drummers face. That would make his vice more obvious, like the others. Good idea? I guess it wouldn't hurt to add that, and then remove it if theirs extreme opposition. Sprinklemisthasn't changed his signature in a long time. 16:48, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Go for it. Guns N' Roses Axl Rose is king 16:55, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Consider it gone for. Sprinklemisthasn't changed his signature in a long time. 16:59, March 6, 2012 (UTC) The purple stain looks a bit out of place, yes is lipstick but maybe it being redder would look better. Also, what about kiss mars on his chest/arms?--'Kenzen - Talk - Blog' 17:02, March 6, 2012 (UTC) I didn't want the kiss marks to get too low. XD I'll try changing the color on that one. The bright pink one was going to be black, originally. XD Sprinklemisthasn't changed his signature in a long time. 17:08, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Is that better, or did I change the wrong one? XD Sprinklemisthasn't changed his signature in a long time. 17:14, March 6, 2012 (UTC) That looks better less contrast. Sprink, want to join us on chat?--'Kenzen - Talk - Blog' 17:17, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, kenny. I missed chat, though. :( I was also thinking about giving the singer bloodshot eyes. I tried coloring them with a red tint, and I'm undecided. It looks pretty crazy. XD Sprinklemisthasn't changed his signature in a long time. 18:18, March 6, 2012 (UTC) I'd say the guitarist would be more likely to have bloodshot eyes, considering that he's wacky on the junk. Guns N' Roses Axl Rose is king 18:22, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Oh yeah? I was just thinking that the singer looks most currently wasted. I guess I'm not familiar with what a druggies eyes look like when they aren't high. XD Sprinklemisthasn't changed his signature in a long time. 18:27, March 6, 2012 (UTC) I tried to do it with the singer pretty subtly. I mean, it was subtle on the art program, anyway. XD Lemme know if I should change it back. Sprinklemisthasn't changed his signature in a long time. 18:39, March 6, 2012 (UTC) He looks pretty jacked in the head, home skillet. Guns N' Roses Axl Rose is king 18:43, March 6, 2012 (UTC) I love the new pics, like a rock 'n' roller would. :P It's "sex, drugs and rock 'n' roll" in human form. xD The singer looks pretty bad. Idk if it's just me, but his face is funny. The drummer scares me. xD I like the kisses marks too. If I were Amp, I'd buy him some pants if I won. :P The guitarist one is my favorite pic. He looks pretty messed up, and his hairstyle is awesome. I like his shirt, also. Sedusa was awesome. xD And xD at the drummer's family: many children. xD I guess they had many shows. [[User:BrunoMartinkovitsch|'Anne Maria:']] "Brick may not be attractive in any way, 19:36, March 6, 2012 (UTC) That's good, TDIwriter. I mean, I felt that he didn't have as much going on as the other two. XD Bruno, I was thinking of mentioning, or posting somewhere that the drummer doesn't own any pants, not because he can't afford them, but because of his image/gimmick. I figured a lot of people would like the guitarist's image the most, since his hair is colorful, and pretty unique. I'm surprised people are reacting so positively to these guys, I was on the fence on even posting them. I guess anyone who doesn't like them isn't posting. Haha. I was hoping it was obvious that they have major problems, so no one looks up to these guys. XD Sprinklemisthasn't changed his signature in a long time. 14:49, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Crap, we're not supposed to look up to them? I was really looking forward to starting a new life of binge drinking, drug abuse, and rampant casual sex like these guys! :P In all seriousness, I love their pics. My personal favorite one is probably the lead singer, who I'd agree looks them most messed up. -Laylaamong other nicknames 20:58, March 7, 2012 (UTC) I had you in mind when I said that, Lal. :P XD I'm glad you like the singer. He looked less messed up before I gave him the bloodshot eyes, though. Sprinklemisthasn't changed his signature in a long time. 03:55, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Aww, I love Abdul's ":3" face, he's so cute! I mean, in a completely heterosexual way :P Manatee12"They call him Hermit, The Frog!" 19:42, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Haha, thanks. :3 Sprinklemisthasn't changed his signature in a long time. 19:44, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Miss Johanson should either appear again or actually compete in a season. She is hilarious :D --Zannabanna 03:23, June 23, 2012 (UTC)